Missing Moments
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Missing moments to Till Death Do Us Parts, includes the first day of the "honeymoon" and scenes in Edward's POV. You have to read Till Death Do Us Part to understand what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** These are all just missing scenes from _Till Death Do Us Part_. They'll be posted randomly as the story progresses. I decided to do this when I was going through the second chapter and I saw that this scene wasn't written and I wanted to know what happened. There's going to be a lot of scenes that won't make it Till Death Do Us Part because it's either not in Bella's POV, too short, won't fit in with the chapter, or just not important to the plot. That's where this comes in. This is all the reject parts of Till Death Do Us Part. I love the idea and I hope that y'all enjoy it.

**Summary:** A missing scene from _Till Death Do Us Part_. The first night of Bella and Edward's honeymoon. B/E Fluffy but **no lemon**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_. But I do own this missing scene from my story. :)

"Sometimes when I reflect back on all the beer I drink I feel ashamed. Then I look into the glass and think about the workers in the brewery and all of their hopes and dreams. If I didn't drink this beer, they might be out of work and their dreams would be shattered. Then I say to myself, "It is better that I drink this beer and let their dreams come true than to be selfish and worry about my liver."  
-Jack Handy

**Friends Don't Let Friends Drink and Bring Home Ugly Men…What's his name Is Anything **_**But**_** Ugly**

"You, me, I don't know who, but one of us is moving around too fast." I told what's his name, as he tried to figure out how to take off my dress. I didn't blame him for having a hard time. He had three hands. That had to be difficult.

"Hey! Can we kiss again?" I asked pulling my back off the bed and tried to find his lips.

He grabbed my face between two of his six hands and pressed his lips against mine. I was kind of disappointed that he wasn't trying to take off my dress anymore, I was hot.

I twisted my head to the side and tried to deepen the kiss by opening my mouth but I moved too fast or something and my stomach started to feel sick so I had to push him away and did a face plant onto the bed.

My fingers wrapped around the sheets and I squeezed my eyes shut. I had never felt this nauseous, while not being sick, before in my life. I wanted to throw up but I also wanted to continue what I started with what's his name. Life wasn't fair.

"Are you okay?" What's his name asked. He was rubbing my back and kissing the back of my neck.

I nodded. "My stomach hurts." I admitted still grabbing onto the blanket.

"Maybe we should do this in the morning." What's his name offered. He was still rubbing my back.

I shook my head and pulled my face away from the blankets. "No!" I looked at him. "I'm just sobering up. Everyone gets sick when they're sober." I grabbed a wine bottle that was on the side of the bed and tried to chug it. I couldn't' feel the alcohol anymore which was fine with me, I wasn't a big fan of wine.

When the alcohol had settled in my stomach I pushed myself off the mattress and tried to find what's his name's lips again. I ended up kissing the wrong person and fell because that person that I was trying to kiss was hollow but instead of landing on the mattress, like I had expected, I ended up on landing on what's his name.

"What was that?" What's his name asked.

I turned my head to the side and started to kiss his cheek. "I almost kissed your twin." I tried to explain the phenomenon l had just experienced. "Or is it triplet? I don't know." I put my leg over his so that way I knew that he wouldn't leave me and I wrapped my arms around his neck so that way I could have something to hold onto. The room was spinning.

"Stop moving." I ordered as I tried to kiss him again. I liked kissing what's his name. He was a good kisser.

What's his name moved his head and pressed his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me closer to him. My fingers wrapped into his hair. He rolled over, pulling me with him. My stomach started to twist and I felt like I was on a roller coaster but he made it up to me by grabbing my bottom lip between his teeth and pulling on it gently.

"You're a good kisser." I told him or tried to tell him, he was still holding my bottom lip between his teeth.

He let go of my lip. So I kissed him again. Letting my lips morphed with his. I figured if I kissed him long enough the nausea I was feeling would go away. So far it wasn't working.

I started to unbutton his shirt, well tried. It was turning out to be more difficult than I thought, or hoped. Every time a button stopped moving enough so I could catch it, it would slip out of my fingers. And they were small! So it was hard to get it through the hole.

"I hate your shirt." I mumbled into the neck of what's his name. "I want it off." I kissed his cheek.

What's his name put his name onto mine, making me kiss him again. The nausea had returned. I didn't think that I could handle it much longer. I had to go to the restroom before I embarrassed myself.

What's his name decided to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue graze my bottom lip. I wanted to open my mouth, I really did, but my stomach decided that it didn't like me anymore and the beer nuts that I had snacked on earlier was coming back for an encore.

I pushed on what's his name's chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning at me. There was obvious fear, maybe concern, in his voice.

"Restroom." I screamed at him before pushing on his chest again.

He rolled off of me.

I was able to get to my feet but only for a few steps. I lost my balance and fell to the floor, landing on my hands and knees. I didn't even want to try to get on my feet again. The bathroom was only a few feet away, I could make it. I started to crawl, hoping that the pain in my stomach would go away before I revealed my digested food to the world.

The toilet lid was already open, so all I had to do was aim and fire.

It tasted horrible. My nose was running, I started to cough, and I was pretty sure that drool was stuck to my bottom lip. My bangs stuck to my face and the rest fell into the toilet. I wanted to get it out of there but another round was coming.

I was sobbing now. I felt horrible. I was throwing up my guts into a toilet at some hotel room. I had married a guy I had just met and almost had sex with, for all I knew he could be a rapist! And I was sobering up, that in itself was painful enough.

My hair was no longer in the toilet. I looked up to see what's his name smiling at me. How could he smile at a time like this?

"You need water." He whispered holding up a clear bottle. "You're dehydrated."

I shook my head, looking away from him. "I don't want any liquids. Clear or dark."

He rubbed my back as I leaned over the toilet again. I was dry heaving now. I'm sure that I looked just as bad as I felt. What's his name started to brush my hair with his fingers. It was comforting to know that he was sweet enough to stay with me, even though I'm sure that he was feeling bad too.

"You don't have to stay here with me." I sobbed softly, pulling my head away from the toilet to look at him. "You can leave, if you'd like."

"No." He shook his head and moved a few strands of hair away from my face. "I'm okay." He kissed my forehead softly and gave me the plastic water bottle. There was a green tag on it. I didn't care about it enough to read it.

"Thank you." I whispered, resting my head on the side of the toilet. I wanted to open the bottle and take a small drink out of it but I couldn't get my hands to move. "You really don't have to do this."

"It's fine."He moved my hair behind my ear and grabbed the water bottle from my hands. He twisted the lid off and handed it back to me. I took a sip. It made me feel a little better. "What are husbands for?"

**End Missing Scene One.**

**A/N:** Okay, so the next update for Till Death Do Us Part will probably be either tomorrow or Friday. I'm afraid the chapter is going to be too short or too long, so I'm trying to find a happy medium with it. I'm also kind of busy with other things, including procrastination. Tell me what you think of this "missing moment." I promise there will be more later on. This includes scenes in Edward's point of view because y'all want to get inside of his head. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, especially if you like it. The more you review this, the faster I will update Till Death Do Us Part, the real story. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** If you don't laugh at this chapter I'm going to be so disappointed. This is the missing scene of the tenth chapter of Till Death Do Us Part. This is in Edward's POV and I seriously couldn't breathe when I thought about this idea. God! It is awesome. The whole idea was so random. I was just in my head thinking about this story and at first it was Edward sitting on the porch because Jake wouldn't let him in but then it changed into Edward sitting on the couch with Jake in his lap and I couldn't understand why and then all of a sudden I saw this scene and I literally fell to my knees laughing. I was laughing so hard I was actually crying.

**Summary:** A scene from the ninth chapter of _Till Death Do Us Part_. Edward finds a way to make Jake like him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Missing:  
My dog and husband.  
Twenty-five cents for the dog."

**What Have I Done?  
**

I had just gotten off work and was sitting on my table eating the dinner that I brought home from the hospital when I noticed Jake staring at me from the entrance of the kitchen. His eyes had narrowed in on me and his lips were curling over his gums. I would never admit it but Jake was actually scaring me a little. I understood that he didn't like me, I didn't care that much for him and the only reason he was still here is because I knew that it would hurt Bella if I made him leave, but I was honestly afraid for my life at the moment.

I took another bite of my sandwich before offering it to him. He didn't show any interest, in fact, he seemed insulted by the idea that I would offer it to him.

I bit my lip as I tried to think of something that he might like, since at the moment, I didn't have any dog food and I wasn't cruel enough to let him starve to death, no matter how bitter I was about him staying here with me.

I pulled myself away from the table and searched my (almost) empty pantry for something that was 'dog friendly.' There wasn't anything that I was willing to give up for Jake. So I went to a cupboard above the counter top, there wasn't anything in there either, except a bottle of low dose sleeping pills that I used when I had a minor case of insomnia.

I sat the sleeping pills on the countertop. They were expired and didn't think I would need them anymore; I'd been able to get to sleep just fine the last few months.

I opened the door to my fridge and smiled when I saw a package of hot dogs. I wasn't a spiteful person and I don't think that you could really be spiteful to a dog but when I saw those hot dogs, I was really tempted to pull one out and feed it to Jake. I wasn't sure what hot dogs were made out of, I didn't want to know what hot dogs were made out of, but I was pretty sure there was no dogs in there. American's wouldn't allow it.

I ignored the package of hot dogs and grabbed a slice of cheese instead. I looked at Jake as I held the slice of cheese in the air. He was wagging his tail and licking his lips.

"Now you like me…" I mumbled under my breath as I threw the package onto the countertop. It slid before stopping next to the bottle of sleeping medication.

It didn't take long before my brain click and idea quickly formed in my head. I grinned as I opened the bottle of medication and pulled out a small white pill. Bella would never know, it was a low dose and Jake was a big dog. There was nothing wrong with medicating your wife's dog so you could trick her into believing the dog actually liked you.

I bit the white pill in half, just to be on the safe side, and then wrapped it in the cheese. Jake would never know that he was medicated and Bella and I could have a night alone together with Jake passed out. Everyone would win in the end. Jake would get a good nights sleep, I'd get Bella to believe that Jake and I like each other, and I get a whole night alone with my wife. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

I clicked my tongue on the top of my roof and squatted down, holding out my hand with the cheese and sleeping medication for Jake. He was cautious coming towards me. He kept his head down and wouldn't take his eyes off of me as he stalked towards his pray.

"It's okay Jake." I lied. "No one is going to hurt you."

Jake took the bait and ate the slice of cheese along covering the medication. I grinned in triumph as I lifted myself into standing position and went to go eat the rest of my dinner. I'd give Jake about thirty minutes to pass out from the medication. After that all I had to do was let everything fall into place.

--

"Emmett! I think I killed Bella's dog." I screamed into my cell phone as I started to pace the room.

"What the hell?" Emmett screamed back at me. "I knew you didn't like him but you didn't have to kill him! Bella loves that dog."

"I know she does! And I didn't do it on purpose. I gave him some of the medication I used to take for my insomnia, it's a low dose and I only gave him half a pill. I thought it would calm him down and make him go to sleep early but then he started to walk around like he was drunk and then he kind of just tipped over."

"Is he breathing?" Emmett asked.

I fell to my knees and pressed my hand against his stomach. It rose up and down but slowly. "Yeah, he's breathing but not very steadily." I was honestly scared for the dog's life. I couldn't understand if it was guilt or if I was actually kind of, sort of, starting to like Jake.

"Give him CPR." Emmett instructed.

"Like mouth to mouth, CPR?" I asked aghast at the idea of putting my lips to a dog, let alone to a male dog.

"You've seen _Something about Marry_ and _Dr. Dolittle_. Give the damn dog mouth to mouth."

I dropped the phone onto the floor and stared at the dog.

"Don't die on me, Jake." I screamed at him. "Don't die on me!"

I had no idea what I was doing. I knew how to do CPR on a _human_, it was one of the fundamentals of medical school, but I had no idea how to CPR on a dog. I grabbed his nose and held it before opening his muzzle and putting my lips onto it. His nose was wet and his lips were furry. It felt was like kissing Emmett's aunt Katrina (who decided to look him up and randomly stop by for a visit one day. She was convinced that I was somehow related to her). If I wasn't so committed to making this relationship work out with Bella, I probably wouldn't be doing this.

When I filled Jake's lungs up with air, I press lightly on his chest as I continued to give him CPR. Emmett was more of a dog person than I was so I trusted him on what to do. I continued the process three times, each time cringing when I had to put my lips to his muzzle, before I got back on the phone with Emmett to ask what to do now. Jake's breathing still sounded weird.

Emmett was laughing. "He's giving Bella's dog mouth to mouth. He thinks he fucking killed it by giving it half of his sleeping medication." He started to laugh harder.

"Emmett!" I screamed at him. "I'm being serious. I honestly think that Jake is dying." I wasn't worried about the fact that I had just given a dog mouth to mouth because my brother tricked me. I was actually starting to think that Jake needed it.

"Edward," Emmett chuckled. "Jake will be fine. He's a big dog, it was a low dose. Just keep a close eye on him for the rest of the night and make sure that he doesn't stop breathing, if he does send him to the nearest emergency vet."

"What am I supposed to tell Bella?" I was pressing lightly to Jake's chest.

"If she asks, just tell her that Jake is tired and needs his sleep. Enjoy the free time with her."

I hanged up the phone on Emmett and focused my full attention on Jake. I wasn't going to give him mouth to mouth but I was going to do as he said and keep a close eye on him.

I checked Jake's heart beat. I wasn't sure if it was slow or fast. For a human it was fast but I think dogs were different. His breathing had become more regular but I still wasn't sure that he was going to be okay.

I lifted Jake off the floor where he had fallen (he was a lot heavier than he looked) and brought him to the couch. I sat down and let him lay across my lap. I would just pretend that Jake had fallen asleep on my lap. There was nothing weird about that, okay, there was a lot of things weird about that but it could be believable.

I turned the TV on and stared nervously at it as I waited for Bella to come home.

"Please don't die on me, Jake. " I begged him. "Please don't die on me."

**End Scene.**

**A/N:** Reviews make me happy. :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
